


Let it Snow

by runners345ready



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Abel is a tiny town in the north, Dog sled au, F/M, Gen, The runners are dog sled mushers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runners345ready/pseuds/runners345ready
Summary: It's a beautiful morning here in Abel, about as far north as you can be without being employed by Santa.





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where the runners of Abel are participating in a dog sled race. It's supposed to be Christmas themed, but there's snow so it's kinda on the right track.

"It's a beautiful morning here in Abel, about as far north as you can be without being employed by Santa. Well, it's beautiful if you like endless expanses of snow as far as the eye can see. Which, you know, isn't everyone's cup of tea. But apparently it is for some people, because you may have noticed that the runners are arriving.

"Yes, you heard it here first on the radio, our little town's favorite time of year is here. In case you don't track the days of the year carefully like any sane person should be. The runners are arriving in our fair town. I know you are as excited as I..."

A pause.

"Hang on listeners, I'm receiving an email on my phone, and I never get emails. Let me read this real fast...

"Okay, so it appears as though 'the man' will be sending me a... temporary co-host who will be reporting on the race. Well, this will certainly be interesting, listeners. Stay tuned with me, your favorite far North radio host Jake Holden. As if you can pick up many other stations than mine out here. Now, onto the weather. It's going to be snowing, as if you couldn't..." The radio buzzes out.

******

Sam breathes hard on his hands, rubbing them together to get some friction. Maxine sits down next to him, holding a cup of coffee mostly to warm her hands.

Sam is fiddling with the antenna on his radio, gloves making his hands clumsy.

"Really should have fixed the ceiling before too much snow fell," Maxine comments.

"Yeah, maybe. Not my forte though."

"Still, we're working here for several weeks. It's going to be cold."

"I'll try to get heater improved so we can warm more than just this corner."

"Don't you dare touch our heater. If you break it, we'll probably freeze to death." Maxine says strictly.

"Alright, fine. I brought the coziest blanket in existence so I'm going to be the warmest guy here."

"Really?" Maxine questions.

"Oh yeah! Wanna see!" Sam offers.

"That's okay. I'm sure it'll be out soon enough."

"You can share it with me," Sam says casually.

"Ah, that's tempting. I'll probably take you up on that," Maxine stands and pushes the curtain open a little. "Oh, looks like the trucks are coming in. We'd better start getting people check in."

"Oh alright..." Sam mumbles, zipping up his coat awkwardly with his gloves on. "Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" Maxine passes Sam his clipboard and pulls on her own gloves. "I've got work to do too."

******

A pair of trucks arrive first, pulling over in the snow and the drivers quickly climbing out and greeting each other.

"Hello Simon! Good to see ya!" The young woman extends her hand towards the man.

"Clover!" Simon throws a friendly arm around her. "Another year again 'ey?"

"Yeah, and this year I'm gonna smoke you!" She wriggles out from under his arm and crouches to gather up a snowball.

"Oh, so it's like that!?!" Simon asks gathering up his own snow as Jody pegs him in the shoulder.

"Bring it on Jody!"

They dive behind their respective trucks and muster their ammo, stacking snowballs on the ground around them.

Jody peaks around the grill of her car, not seeing Simon's feet behind his car. Suddenly, hearing the barking from beside her, she turns with an armful of snowballs. Simon and her laugh as the go full out war on each other.

"Hey!" A snowballs hits them and it seems to be simultaneously. Which should be impossible when there appears to be a lone thrower. "You two are having too much fun over there," The woman says.

"Sara! You're just in time... To be covered in snow!" Simon tosses a snowball but Sara easily dodges.

"Watch out. I have a secret weapon," Sara says ominously.

"Wha-" Simon and Jody begin to ask before an avalanche of snow falls on them from above.

They look up and see a grinning face looking down from the top of the truck.

"Five? How did you get up there without us seeing." Jody asks, remembering how her dogs reacted when Simon tried to sneak up on her.

Five shrugs and disappears off the side of the truck. Neither Simon nor Jody exactly see how Five gets down, but next thing they know Five is walking around the truck towards Sara.

"How are you guys?" Jody finally asks, brushing snow off her shoulders, then Simon's head.

"Doing well. Ready to race," Sara states, Five nodding in agreement.

"Greetings Runners! Welcome back to Abel!" All four turn towards the voice to see a woman and a man approaching.

"Hi Doc! And who this?" Simon asks, casting eyes at the young man.

"This is Sam, he's going to be our radio operator this year," Maxine offers, gesturing to Sam as he gives a small wave.

"Nice to meet you there Sam," Simon offers a hand for a shake.

"You too!" Sam says brightly. He pulls his clipboard out from under his arm. "And you are? I've got to get you runners check in."

"Simon Lauchlan, I'll be Sled Runner Three."

"Good, good. And you?" He turns to Jody.

"Jody Marsh. Runner Four," Jody offers brightly.

"Nice to meet you," Sam looks over at Maxine when she nudges him. "Oh, right. If you both have your teams all set, Maxine will take a look at them once you're checked in. Which... you are now..." Sam looks at Maxine helplessly.

"I'll take a look at them now. Come on Simon," Maxine starts off with Simon towards his truck. Simon immediately lets out one of his dogs, which starts jumping around excitedly.

Maxine begins to do an exam on the excited canine.

Sam sighs and shakes his head, feeling embarrassed by his lack of preparation. He puts on a smile and walk over to the next two runners. Both of them are woman, one looks like she could break him over his knee. The other is a young woman, about his age, with a cute little smile and pretty eyes. He's glad for the cold, because he feels some heat rising to his checks. He could at least blame it on the cold.

"Alright, and you two?"

"Sara Smith, you'll see me as Runner Eight. And my team is all the same as last year." Sara offers.

"Got it, awesome. And you must be..." He pauses, he knew there were only two other names on the paper. But he didn't realize that one of them didn't have a name. Just the racing number.

"Five," The girl answers.

"Oh..." Sam says slowly. "Oh- okay! Great! You are checked in Runner Five! Do you have dogs!" Sam blurts out nervously.

Sara and Five glance at each other, Sara giving Five a look Five doesn't quiet understand.

"I mean, of course you have dogs. It would be crazy if you forgot to bring your dogs to a dog sled race. You didn't forget your dogs, did you?" He asks.

Five raises an amused eyebrow. She nods her head towards the truck, where at least four noses are poking out from under blankets.

"Good then, and they're all the same dogs, or did you lose some? Not that I think you're irresponsible and would lose dogs. I think I mean... is your team different?"

Five smiles at him.

"No, same team," Five answers.

"Okay, great! Love your dogs! I mean you do! But I bet I'll love them too! I love dogs!" Sam laughs nervously. "Hey, we've got one more runner supposed to be coming. Where is Owen?"

"Always running late, that one," Jody approaches, letting herself slide across the slippery ground.

"Might want to get on the radio and check on him, Sam. Boy might be in some trouble," Sara suggests.

"Right! I'll go do that!"

"Why don't you just use Five's two-way? Rather than walk all the way back to the building," Jody says after him as he starts to walk towards the building.

"Oh, that's would actually be great, as long as Five doesn't mind?" He glances at Five.

Five nods and gestures towards her truck, crunching over the snow and opening the door for him.

"Thanks. I'll be only a moment," Sam says and turns on the radio, adjusting the knobs. The radio most buzzes with mostly white noise, with only a few words rarely slipping through.

"Oh, that must be my new partner now. I'll leave you with this song listeners-"

******

"So, you're the lucky guy sent all the way up here to report on this race?" Jack questions with crossed arms and a cheeky smile. 

"Yes, I'm Eugene Woods." He offers a hand.

"Jack, Jack Holden." Jack shakes the hand with enthusiasm. "Why's 'the man' down South got any interest in this race?"

Eugene shrugs, pulling off his jacket.

"A bunch of hobbyist dog sled racers from all over the world coming to together in a race sponsored by a mysterious tech company? This is interesting stuff," Eugene answers.

"Right, the Commansys people who are paying my and all the crew's pay checks. And when I say crew, I mean a veterinarian and a radio operator. That's all you really need out here... Also all we can get here. No one else wants to be out here willingly. Well... 'cept for me of course. Out here talking to the air."

"Which I guess I'll be doing too... At least until I get back to Internet access and get my report in." Eugene says hesitantly.

"Welcome to Abel Township. Coziest little town in the far north. My desk is your desk. Though I'll warn you, I only have one chair."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Secret Santa gift for jazoriah. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
